User talk:2LameTroll
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:2LameTroll page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 03:52, March 16, 2013 Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki (http://trollpasta.wikia.com) and not here. LOLSKELETONS Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (IE random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in the rules. LOLSKELETONS Blogicle You have been given a one-day block as a result of posting pasta material in a blog or as a forum post. Next time, contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select "Add a Page" from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an Administrator. LOLSKELETONS Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. With all these compounded offenses, I'm afraid I no choice but to block you for a week. This block will double with each subsequent offense of any one of these rules you violated. Make sure to not do this again and please, PLEASE read the rules. LOLSKELETONS 17:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC)